


play me the rhythm of my heart

by UWLurker



Series: in another time, another life, my soul seeks you out [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Angst-Free, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWLurker/pseuds/UWLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightclub AU, Root's on a night out with her friends where she meets the renown DJ named Shaw. There's instant chemistry between the two and Root wonders how her night ends. Whether she leaves to enjoy the night, or she ends up falling for the beautiful DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play me the rhythm of my heart

You're really not in the mood today.

Work's terribly slow and repeating, your boss is a hardass that has you working like crazy and your friends are all happy and successful and its not like you don't want them to be, its not like you're jealous of them or anything.

You're just fed up with the success of others.

For once, you crave your own.

Take Hanna for instance. Your best friend, your childhood crush. Successful at everything she does, while you're the town's little nerd. Its Friday night and she's already half drunk as she drags you into this one club you never even heard of, called  _Persona._

You've visited a lot of places tonight, not one of them had that  _vibe_ you want to feel, not one had the right music that made your bones energetic and your blood running circles, begging for more. You know how well music works. If its right, its like a drug.

Wanting more. Giving more. Never enough.

The deep bass can be heard outside, ground feels like breaking and you shake your head. No. Its all the same. Music today had no power, no emotion. Its all the same, over and over and over again.

Hanna says this is different. She always says that so you don't really bother in trusting her anymore in this matter. Your music tastes are way too exquisite.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You get in quite easily, Hanna has connections through the entire city so you're not surprised. The club is packed and Hanna points at the group near the bar. You try to look interested but the music is already terribly boring you.

She waves at them and you recognize the familiar faces.

There's John, probably flirting with Joss that's playing with her drink, waving it from side to side in front of his face, probably asking for another one. You can see her smirk as you walk closer. Then there's Kara, rhythmically nodding her head to the song that's currently being played, a drink in her hand and some dude trying to impress her but she waves him away. She laughs as John says something, but the music is too loud so you cant really understand.

Hanna waves at the bartender when you arrive, showing two fingers and the bartender nods, readying your drinks. You don't even know what she ordered, but she knows your tastes. You know she picked well. You greet your friends and then you notice Harold at the side, his fingers tapping on his laptop as he sips from his drink. He fails to register anyone so you tap his shoulder and he smiles at you, nodding.

You nod as well. You see him in a chat window with someone and you smile. Harold was always unusual but a great, solid guy.

"Thought you'd never come." says John as he sips from his drink, his arm around the detective. Joss laughs and whispers something into his ear and you already know its something terribly dirty because he has that knowing grin on his face.

"This lazy ass over here gave me quite the hard time, you know." says Hanna and you roll your eyes. Its not like you asked them to get you here. "Next time its up to you to drag her here." Hanna continues and the bartender hands you over your drinks. You take a sip and its  _awfully_ sweet but you let it go. Hanna is trying so you let her.

You sat down on the stool and you bring your drink with you. Hanna sits right next to you, her arms all around you and you'd tell her something, but you're enjoying it far too much. Its been too long since  _anyone_ touched you. "I didn't drag us all over the city though." you say with a smile and Hanna pouts, everyone in the group laughs.

"You didn't wanna stay anywhere Root !" she yells and smacks your shoulder and you let out a small laugh. The bass in the club suddenly changes and you know the song, and the interpretor, is different.

You wonder if the next song is going to be any better.

You want to answer but Kara answers for you. "Well its because its dull. All the best stuff is here. No use going anywhere else." she says and you cant help but agree. Kara's music tastes have been elevated since she found herself a nice DJ girlfriend.

You realize that maybe she works her too.

Hanna pouts harder, knowing all the good places in the city. She feels a little insulted, in a friendly way. "So not true." she says as she sips from Kara's drink, evidently flirting with her. Kara rolls her eyes, her gaze focused on the dance floor, as if she was waiting for someone. Hanna completes her drink in one last gulp and she's taking  _someone_ with her to the dance floor. You shake your head, smiling. You wish you could be that way too, sometimes. Kara's eyes never leave the dance floor, you look there too and you notice a woman with an enormous grin on her face. Kara laughs, waving at her.

You were right. Its Martine.

You've never heard her playing before, but it wasn't  _that_ bad. The blonde locks fly through the air as she nearly runs to her girlfriend. To be completely honest, you do not know how to feel about her. Kara is a wild fire and you know they're perfect for each other, each supporting the other's flames. Its like you put two nature disasters together. They either destroy each other, or they became unstoppable.

In their case, the latter is at point.

You let your mind wander a bit, alcohol in your system making it easier and, even though you do not like the current song, the bass is comforting and it makes your head light. You wonder if you'll ever meet your  _natural disaster._

John lets out a strange sound, to which Joss just stares, and he congratulates Martine even before her girlfriend could. Martine nods and John grins. Her eyes then found Kara's and they kiss almost immediately. "How was I ?" she asks silently but you're too close to not hear it. Kara grins against her lips and they kiss again, a little calmer this time. Her hands found Martine's back as she pushed her closer. "I'd fuck you right there if I could." Kara whispers and Martine lets out a loud laugh.

"Not a bad idea." she whispers back and Kara is already dragging her to the dance floor but Martine stops her. Kara lets out a frustrated sigh as Martine taps on someone's shoulder. The woman that sits next to you, drinking alone, her body moving to the rhythm of the actual song.

She's so small, you think. You hardly noticed her in the dim lighting of the club. Hanna was in your way so you never noticed her. Now that you did however,  _damn._

The light is just about right, it shows the best of the smaller woman and you realize just how  _hot_ she is, holding her glass freely, moving to the rhythm, her eyes closed. She's feeling the music, just the way you do when you're alone.

"Shaw ? Greer told me to get you ready. You're going in like after five songs." Martine says as she drinks Kara's drink, placing it back. "Yeah." the woman you know as  _Shaw_ nods, sipping from her own drink. Martine laughs as she's being dragged away from the group. "Have fun, bitches." she yells and everyone rolls their eyes.

Everyone but you.

Your eyes are focused on the woman near you. She doesn't move, she looks like a statue.  _A beautiful statue,_ you think. You cant wait to hear her play. For some reason, something tells you she'll be different. You wonder if its the alcohol talking. Your eyes look back at the remaining members of your group.

Harold is still typing, grinning at the screen. Joss is, literally, eating John's mouth and he's more than glad to her. Shaking your head, you sip from your drink and you let out a disgusted growl.

Its _way too fucking sweet._

You hear the woman laugh a bit and you're surprised as she pushes her glass in your way. She orders another one and you stare at her, confused. "Try it." she says, and its not like you have to, but you  _want to,_ oh so bad.

You sniff the liquid and she laughs again.

Its a sweet, sweet sound and you wouldn't mind hearing it again. It goes with the bass  _so well._ The bartender brings her the same drink as usual and she clings her glass with yours. "Drink up." she says, exing the drink in a second. You follow, swallowing the remaining liquid that's left in the glass and your throat feels like its gonna burst but its  _so good._

She smiles at you, waiting for your response as she calls the bartender again.

"Its good." you say, wiping your bottom lip with your thumb and your eyes notices how hers linger on your lips. You smirk and she shakes her head, smiling to herself. "Of course it is." she shakes her fingers and the bartender understands, readying another round of two.

There's someone else behind the mixing counter. The music changes drastically, from a  _lets dance all night_ vibe to a  _lets grind and make out_ one. You cant say a word, you actually like these type of tunes.

You know most of the people on the dance floor will end up in the restroom, fucking their dance partners to oblivion.

Shaw looks at you with a strange glimpse in her eyes. You wonder if she noticed too. "Never been into cocktails myself." she says as she waits for her drink. You realize just how close she is but you don't say anything,  _you don't want her to move._ You don't realize it, but you never gave her a proper answer. She laughs as you.

"You don't look like a cocktail person to me either." she says and your drinks arrive and you cant help but nod and laugh at the same time.

Bass goes deeper and harder and your body feels alive and you wonder if its because of the music, because of the alcohol, or because of Shaw. "And how do I look like ?" you ask with something strange in your voice. Something you didn't even know was still there.

She gets a hold of her glass, sipping the liquid slowly. She stares at it, thinking. "I don't know. Surely not that though. Too weak." she points at the cocktail glass that was still there and you're not really sure how to respond. You're no expert in these things. You don't drink that often.

You look at her with a smile. "Something strong then." you say and she nods, licking her lips once she's done drinking and she puts the glass down. She moves her body to face you and you're  _glad._

"Strong seems to suit you." she says and your hands play with your glass and you wonder if you should ex it all again or just sip it like she does. As if reading your thoughts, she smiles and says,

"Don't get it in at once. Savor the taste."

You nod and let the burning liquid on your tongue. Its better now, not so harsh, not so fiery but still good.

There's silence for a few minutes as you simply enjoy your drinks along with the energetic and yet so hypnotic music. Hanna was right and so was Kara. This one is different. The music here is,  _feels,_ different. Its so strange and yet so good. "You didn't seem to enjoy it when you walked in." you hear the question and you're surprised.

She laughs at you as she sips from her drink, you can hear John in the background as he laughs at something but you ignore him. You ignore everyone but  _her._ "You reading thoughts now ?" you ask and she nods, her fingers playing over the edge of her glass. You drink too and it eases every muscle in your body. You use the counter as your support as you press your back to it, facing Shaw fully.

She smirks. "No you just.." she starts but her eyes examine your features and you feel like your body's on fire. She continues. "You seem more relaxed now." she says and maybe, just maybe, she's right. You however have no idea why.

Music's fine, yeah. You've heard worse but also better. Its somewhere in the middle.

The drink Shaw provides is strong enough to dull your senses, maybe that's why ? Somehow, you're not so sure.

The look on the shorter woman's face however makes you feel things. Butterflies in your stomach and fire in your lungs as you try to speak. You glance at her lips and,  _oh God how you want them,_ but you resist.

You're not the type to kiss strangers, no matter how attractive they are.

Shaw knows you know her colleagues. She knows you know Martine, partly even Elias, the one that's currently playing his third song. Her fingers drums over the counter and she smiles. "Martine's good, yeah, but I'm better. Elias up there is also good, but again-"

"You're better." you interrupt her because you already know she's gonna be better than both of them combined.

You don't question how you know it, you just do. Its the way she listens, the way her body reacts to the tunes. If you could feel her heart, it would be beating as one with the bass, you just know it. She smirks at you a moment later. "I am." says Shaw with a cocky grin, tilting her head, eyes fixated solely on you. You want to lean in and tell her but..that's not how things work for you.

"I have no doubt." you whispers and she nods approvingly, surely proud of her DJ skills.

Still, there are unanswered question in her eyes and she lets her mouth speak them out loud. "Hm, why ? I don't think you've ever heard me before." she asks as she finishes her drink but doesn't order one. You look at your own glass and you see its still pretty much full.

You point at your glass but she shakes her head, saying a silent no.

She waits for your answer but you don't really trust your voice right now. You take a sip from your drink, letting the hot liquid burn your throat and you feel refreshed. After that, you answer calmly, staring directly into her haunting eyes.

"Call it  _woman's intuition_." the words leave your lips like a silent prayer of some sorts and Shaw looks like she's about to become religious.

Her eyes are smirking at you, you can feel it even with the lights so dim and everything so dark.

"You're here alone ?" leaves your mouth quite easily and you don't really know why, but you're curious. She grins, pointing her head at the pair that's grinding on eachother, hungrily moving to the slow, quite erotic beat. "Your girlfriend took my friend away for herself, it seems ?" Shaw asks and you let out a laugh, you shake your head and relax. For some reason you're glad.

You're glad Hanna took him away from her. You just want her for yourself.

The questioning look on Shaw's face never left, so you explained. "Hanna ? Oh she's not my girlfriend." you say as your fingers play with your necklace. Its an old habit. For some reason however, her fingers do the same, they met with yours on your necklace as she leans in and inspects it.

You have no idea why, you don't really want to know, its just all too electric and too much.

Her touch is far too much for your already tipsy mind, it feel like  _everything_ and it haunts you and you need  _more._ She's still close, her fingers on yours. "Then where is she ?" she asks and your mind cannot work properly as you stare into her deep eyes. She waits for an answer though and you already forgot the question.

You see that light smirk on her face again and its  _all too much._

Shaw feels it again, so she repeats her question. A little shorter this time. "Your girlfriend." her face is too close and all you want to do is to lean in fully. You want to so badly. There's a serious look on her face but she washes it away with your drink. "I don't have one." you gulp as you answer and she smirks even harder, putting the glass down, ordering two more. You can see the bartender from the side, you can hear the music slowly coming to an end and you know there's not enough time.

John laughs behind you and you can hear Harold saying something, being quite angry, but you cannot seem to care.

Shaw's so close and her eyes are hungry, just as yours. You have no idea how much she drank but she's still relatively sober. Of course she is, she has a show to run. "Bullshit." she says, her tongue dances over her own lips as she spoke and her voice felt like water and suddenly you never felt more thirstier in your entire life. Your eyes move from hers and they land on her lips. You can feel her eyes on you all the time. "So how about you, hm ?" you ask, a slight tone of worry evident in your voice.

She doesn't answer so you try again. "Where's yours ?" your voice comes out a little more desperate and you can see her lips curl up in an instant. She's enjoying this all too much. Her eyes point at the place above the dancing floor where all the DJs work.

Your heart is down in your stomach and your hands are sweaty and your head is bashing. Its not fair, you think. All of the good ones are taken already. How is any of this fair, anyway. Shaw examines your face and she lets out a loud laugh and you do not understand  _why_ she's laughing. You feel like you've been sending the right signals the entire time you were together.

Her eyes points at the place once more and when you look at it, empty, you let out an embarrassed laugh.

Your hand arrives into your hair, a sort of face-palm and there's laughter and you're suddenly so happy and everything is bright again.

Shaw raises her glass all dramatically and laughs and you do the same, clinging your glass with hers. "Happily married to my work." you both take a sip and Shaw releases your necklace, her eyes have hunger in them and you gulp again because you know where this leads, you know what will happen and you let it.

She's gorgeous, she's into you, there's no reason not to do this. "And I suppose you're the faithful one, right ?" you say, leaning forward and her eyes focuses on your lips. The moment feels too heavy, your head is spinning and the music is too energizing and yet you never felt so much alive as you felt now. "Maybe. Never caught your name, anyway." Shaw says, her lips near yours and fight the urge to claim them.

Not yet.

"Root." you whisper and her lips curl up in a small smile, she brushes them slightly against yours and it feels like fire, it feels like your skin is burning and you don't ever want it to stop.

Music gets a little easier and you know that its her time to play. She doesn't seem to care though, her eyes are still focused on yours and she shows no sign of leaving. "Interesting." Shaw whispers and she's so ready to take your lips in but she stops, her eyes watching the bartender and you can see slight annoyance in her eyes. "Yours ?" you ask anyway and suddenly you feel her fingers on your neck, tapping slightly in the rhythm and you know she has to go.

Her touch is electric. Cold and yet burning, its like you've never been touched before. Her lips are still brushing against yours as she whispers, only for you to hear."I want to take you out dancing right now." she leans in fully and she tastes your lips so lightly you're not sure if you're not just imagining it all.

"Sadly, I have to go." Shaw says as she leans back, finishing her drink in a second, just like before. She hops down from the stool and she starts to walk when you yell after her.

"And if I'll wait ?" goes your voice and you sound so desperate it hurts you. You cant see her face very well but you  _know_ that smirk is still there.

"I'm counting on it." she yells back before disappearing and you cannot wait till the show begins.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sit there with your drink, your fingers playing with the edge of your glass when Harold suddenly sits right next to you, his laptop closed, a small cocktail in his hand. You smirk, remembering Shaw's  _you don't look like a cocktail person to me_ speech. Harold lets out a deep sigh and you wonder what happened but John yells before Joss drags him onto the dance floor. "I'm sorry !" he says before he disappears into the loud crowd. Harold shakes his head and sips from his drink. You look at the laptop, realizing that they probably broke it  _again._

Poor Harold.

You stare at the dancing crowd, their movements seem hypnotic to you.  _Its not like you're trying to find Shaw,_ you tell yourself. You know exactly where she is and what she will do. You just want her back with you.

"She seems nice." Harold says and you look confused, alcohol in your system not letting you think properly. You want to ask but Harold beats you to it. "Is there something going on between you two ?" he asks, nudging your side and you roll your eyes, letting the drink slowly burn your throat.

Suddenly you see Shaw setting everything up at the mixing counter and your heart feels like its gonna burst right out of your chest. There's a radiant smile on your lips as your fingers caresses them lightly. Shaw's lips were so close few minutes ago. You'd do anything to get them back.

Harold notices this and, even though you cant really see his face, you can feel his grin on you.

Shaw stares at you for a little moment and you smile. You're not really sure what exactly are these feelings you are feeling right now but you don't really care.

Right now, you just want to dance with the woman, hold her close, kiss her. You want it all. You want it now.

You want her to burn you and you want to enjoy every moment of it.

Shaw lets the first tunes hit the club and you can already feel your body reacting. Dancers on the dance floor are as well. They're all so close and into each other, its almost therapeutic to watch. You feel calm all of a sudden.

Its hard to see but you can still see the face outline of the DJ. You know how concentrated she is, you can imagine how her hands work on the buttons with precision and elegance. Her shoulder holds the headphones in place as she moves with the rhythm. The bass is magical, haunting, there are lyrics you cant understand and Harold literally  _giggles_ when he sees you staring at her.

Shaw gives you side glances every now and then, just to remind you that  _yes, I know you're here_ and  _yes, we'll be dancing soon._ Its a silent promise and you cant wait.

Kara erupts from the dancing group with her girlfriend's arms around her, ordering two drinks. They keep dancing and grinding at each other and then suddenly Kara notices your stare and smiles, poking your nose.

"Something you like there, kiddo ?" she asks and you can feel the blush creeping in on your cheeks. Both Kara and Martine laughs as they drink their beverages quickly, hands never leaving one another. "Shaw's just that good." Martine says and your eyes focus on her for a moment.

Kara nods approvingly as the music slows down, Shaw's hands are up as she enjoys the sudden calmness, the lyrics she created. She enjoys her work way too much and  _you love it._

As the beat gets back to its pounding, fast self, Shaw's hands focus again and its mesmerizing. You wish you could see her up close. "Never thought she'd be this good." Harold says, ordering another drink. You'd ask for another too but you cant really move away from Shaw.

You don't want to.

Also, you don't really know what were you drinking the past hour.

Was it an hour ? You have no idea. Time had no meaning when she was with you. She just talked and talked and you listened and added your own words and it was magnificent and glorious.

"Shaw's the best  _Persona_ has, let me tell you." Martine says, nudging her girlfriend's neck and Kara lets out a soft laugh. "Elias is pissed most of the time because of her." Martine continues and it takes all your strength to concentrate on what she's saying.

Kara exhales and Martine tightens her grip. "Nearly got fired few weeks back." You look back between the group and you notice a look of confusion on Harold's face. "Lets face it Harry. Everyone will pick this hot blonde with her magical hands over a bald creeper who cant even properly stand anymore." Kara explain, evidently knowing more about the situation than anyone else. Martine's lips never leave her neck as she let out a small laugh.

They're both moving in perfect unison.

Harold wants to ask but Martine is faster. He explains everything to him. "And since money doesn't grow on trees, the owner asked Shaw who should go and who should stay." Harold nods, waiting for the rest. As Martine is about to finish, Kara seals their lips together in a heated kiss. You'd roll your eyes but you're afraid to even close them.

You don't want Shaw out of your sight, not for one second.

Shaw changes the song and the lyrics are gone by now but the beat is so wild, filled with hunger and its burning you and you want to dance so badly right now. With her. With her body against yours and her hands on you and your lips sealed. Suddenly you're so jealous of Kara and Martine.

They have it all.

You want it all.

The music slows down for a moment and there's piano tunes in it, along with some other electronic sounds and its so calm and somehow still wild. The DJ sure as hell knows what she's doing. She glances at you and you swear you saw that familiar smirk on her face as she moves from side to side, headphones still on her shoulders.

"How long till she's done ?" you ask out of nowhere and Martine laughs out loud. Harold simply smiles and Martine notices it right away. "We're just that good, Harry. No girl can resist us." she points at the DJ counter and Harold understands.

There's something truly magical in a woman that's so talented in creating something so ethereal, so beautiful. Martine's right, you think. Who could ever resist them.

Kara points at you and Martine nods, focusing on your again. "She's usually going for around six to eight songs, then takes a break. Not sure right now though." you hear her voice but you don't really register anything anymore. You just want to dance.

You let the rest of the drink run down your throat and  _you just want to go closer._ You want her to see you move to her creation. You want her to see just how much you enjoy it.

Love it.

"C'mon Harry." you say and Harold's ready to protest but the love duo helps you drag him onto the dance floor, they laugh as they see his terrified face. As you arrive, you see Hanna grinding over Shaw's friend, they're already making out to her song. Not far away from them you see John holding Joss from behind, his arms around her, his head in the crook of her neck. He looks like a silly vampire, being all tall and creepy.

In a suit. Seriously. He's never out of it. Its silly. He looks good in it though, you have to admit.

You glance back and you see Harold's desperate look. You smile as you see how awkwardly he's moving. From one side to another while both Kara and Martine holds him close to them, moving with him. Every guy's dream, you think. You don't care though.

Shaw's only a few steps away from you now and you look up, that silly and hungry smirk still on her face.

She moves to the beat of her own creation and you do so as well as she switches to another song. You close your eyes and you let your body flow, alcohol still fresh in your veins, its so easy to get lost, so easy to leave everything behind and just  _let go._ Everyone's moving on their own, except of poor Harold, and its so easy. Shaw's so good with this, she's so good its not normal.

It cant be.

Your body never felt so relaxed. So free, unbound. You cant even think anymore as you move, your hands going through your hair and you imagine Shaw's hands on your body, her lips on your neck. You imagine her ravenous kisses and passionate touches and its just  _too much._ You feel so close to a release you never even wanted. Never even knew you needed. You've been holding up so nicely the entire night but right now its  _so hard._

You want to drag Shaw to the nearest restroom and just  _let_   _go_ with her. You know she wouldn't mind, her eyes were screaming  _hunger_ &  _thirst_ the entire night. You stopped counting how many minutes have passed, your mind is too tired, too relaxed to keep tracking. You simply dance and you cannot think of anything else.

Even Shaw is forgotten for a moment as you move in the fiery rhythm.

Not for long though.

There's a set of hands embracing your from the front and they're so soft, so warm. You smell the familiar perfume as you lean in, your body craving more of her touch. She's smaller than you but it makes no difference as you press your foreheads together.

Your own arms falls around her neck freely and you smile. The tune's slightly changing but you can still feel this as Shaw's work. Its deep and haunting and your bones are  _screaming_ and  _begging_ for more.

Her hands squeezes your back and she moves you closer to her, your bodies move as a one hungry being that lusts for everything and nothing at the same time. There's so many people around you but you ignore everyone except the smaller brunette that's holding you  _so_   _damn close._

" _Sameen."_ she whispers against your ear as she leans in and you let out a small whimper, her voice feels so heavenly against your skin. Its her name that makes you feel so much more all of a sudden.

_You want to moan it for the rest of your life._

Something inside you breaks. You twist her in your arms, her back against your front, she lets out a surprised gasp but she's soon back in her game. Her arms falls freely around your neck and she grinds over you so perfectly _slow_ and  _feisty._ Your own hands come to her backside and you squeeze just a little, your lips fall to the crook of her neck.

You scrape your teeth over her perfect skin and she lets out a sharp gasp of air, she grips the back of your head tightly, pressing you further into her. You oblige without a word. You're far too lost to disagree with anything or anyone.

You wouldn't, no matter the state you'd be in. If Shaw would have wanted you to fuck her right here on the floor, you'd do it without a question.

Amazing how deep can a person fall.

She keeps grinding against you and it feels so good, you're afraid you'll break down entirely. Your tongue works over her pulse point and you can feel her heartbeat, so erratic, so wild. You're glad you're not the only mess around here.

"You ever nervous out there ?" comes your sudden question and you can't really stop the desperate tone of your voice. You wonder if she heard you, you're so close to her skin she might as well felt it as a simple vibration. You feel her chuckle against you in a moment later as she lets go of your hair, her grinding never stopping for a moment. "I don't do nervous." she whispers as she tilts her head, biting your chin lightly and you let out a muffled moan.

You have no idea what's happening. You've lost the track of things the moment she offered you her drink.

She turns in your arms, her arms falling freely over your neck, slightly forcing you a bit lower and her lips are inches away from yours. "I don't do a lot of things." Shaw whispers and you nod, you're not sure why but you just do.

She smiles with one of her radiant smiles as she brushes her lips over yours. You feel like melting away. Thankfully, she holds you close.

"What do you do then ?" Comes out of your mouth with a broken, tired voice and you know she feels what she does to you. You're sure everyone does by now. Your jeans feels so heavy all of a sudden.

You don't even want to think about your underwear. Sameen moves so closely, she's pressed against you so tightly, you wonder if she knows.

"Anger." she says slowly against your lips. Her hands are starting to move as you stare into her beautiful deep orbs.

You feel her arms on your neck now. "Lust." she says and her hands move lower, a ghost touch over your breast, her lips leaving nearly invisible lipstick marks on your chin. Your legs threaten to give up on you.

You whimper as her hands go lower and  _lower._ You wonder how much lower she'll go. "Passion." she says and her teeth are scrapping skin slightly. Her hands are on your jeans and she smirks, blush never leaving your cheeks.

Suddenly her hand lands in between your legs and you let out a loud moan, your eyes closed as she whispers against your ear again. "Pretty girls." Sameen says with a husky voice, her hand going up and down but not really doing  _anything._

It drives you crazy and you want more. So much more. Her palm is making you dizzy and you're positive of the heat you're radiating.

She knows. Her smirk never left her beautiful features. "You think I'm pretty, Sameen ?" you say, your finger holding her gaze, slightly forcing her to look up at you. Your bodies move so slowly and you know there are people staring at you but, oh, does it not bother you one bit. The beat of Sameen's tune is so wild, so hungry.

So dark and deep and it makes you shiver. Maybe even more than her  _own touch_ on your body.

She shakes her head, giving you a silent "No." and you're confused for a moment but her next answer gives you so much more than you ever asked for. "I think you're gorgeous." comes her answer and you feel like everything's dropping down on you, you can't breathe, you can't think, her eyes are offering something you want to take so desperately.

Your lips falls to her neck, they're running circles over the sensitive skin there. "You're stunning yourself, you know." you whisper and she shivers in your arms. You can feel her grip on your belt as she drags you in a bit closer.

"Root.." she whispers and its so  _desperate_ and  _hungry_ it makes you want to cry out of pleasure.

You bite her ear lightly to which she shivers violently again. "Say it again." you say, literally begging, with a husky, hungry voice. Right now, you crave her voice more than you ever craved anything else. Her smirks reaches your eyes once more and her grip on your belt lightens, her hands caressing the way down your neck, stopping hear your breasts.

Its like she's mapping your entire body, inch by inch. You wonder if she'll do it in a more detailed way. Your body craves hers above you  _so bad._ "You're gorgeous, Root." Sameen whispers against your lips, teeth gently tracing over them and you moan right into her mouth.

You've done so much already but still..

_Your lips haven't met yet._ All this touching and flirting and, God, you're already so wet and needy, yet you haven't even  _kissed_ yet.

Sameen seems to know.

Sameen seems to feel it too.

You wonder.

She leans back, her eyes focused on your lips as her tongue runs over hers. "Beautiful and just.." she stops herself as she lets out a loud sigh, her head leans backwards and she closes her eyes, letting the drumming sound in, your eyes see her moving so wild and untamed.

She's a lioness ready to pounce at her prey.  _At you._

You want her to,  _so badly._

She re-opens her eyes and you see flames, blazing desire and you wonder just how much you affected her. Her touches becomes needy, harsh and fast, she's scratching your back now like a cat and it feels  _just right._

You're sure she's leaving marks. There's a hot, burning ache on your shoulders, going lower and lower and you want so much more. You'd beg her, if there was a need. She seems to know what exactly you desire. Without even asking.

She's reading your body so well.

"I want you to be mine tonight." she whispers as she leans in to finally claim your lips for herself but.. No. You don't want this game to end. The teasing is just so good. You want to play a bit more.

You lean back and she's having her trademark smirk on her beautiful face and you just want to kiss it away, kiss that foolish and  _cute_ grin of hers away.

You're resisting the best you can.

The music gets more lively, more energetic, the bass runs through your body like a volt of pure, raw power and it burns you so well. Just as she burns your skin away with her touch. You dance with her in your arms and it feels so good.

So wrong at the same time but who can judge you ?

"Just for tonight ?" you ask jokingly, hands on her hips, your eyebrow raised as you brush your lips against hers teasingly and she laughs and, again, she's trying so hard to kiss you but you move away.

She laughs in a hypnotic manner and you're  _almost_ ready to give up.

You move together as a one, passion driven creature and she laughs and suddenly you forget everything and everyone. Everyone around you so insignificant. Even your own friends,  _even Hanna._ They all seem so minor to you..so little. Irrelevant. Sameen's in your arms and she's swaying her hips, turning her back against your chest and she's grinding again, her backside fiercely and hungrily taking your control away and you're letting her so gratefully.

There's no reason not to.

You dance in a passionate embrace, like you've been lovers for  _ages_ , and your eyes, for the first time since she's touched you, noticed your friends in the background. Martine's doing something very similar to what you and Sameen are doing. Kara has her hands on her breasts and Martine's hips are swaying in the rhythm, her hands in Kara's hair, urging her down and it amaze you how similar they are  _and yet so damn different._

Martine's that literal fire catastrophe, burning everything in her way, alive or not. She's lava. She's fire, blazing and wonderful and she's  _burning_ Kara so good, you can see it on her pleased face.

She's so satisfied, same as you are with  _your tiny DJ_ in your arms.

Sameen's more energetic than Martine though. She's electricity. She's the lightning that either burns you alive or let you live, but you'll never forget. You'll always remember and you can never let go. She fascinates you on so many levels.

They're both two unbound elements.

Kara has managed to control hers.

You wonder if you'll ever be able to control yours.

You don't even know if you have the right to control anything..

Suddenly you feel Sameen's lips on your chin, slightly biting and teasing with her tongue and you moan, your entire body vibrates with desire. You glance down at her and her eyes are closed, her body moving so slowly against yours, its like she's calling you in. She's like a mute siren. Instead of her voice, she's using her perfect movements.

"That's how it usually works." she whispers against your skin and your legs tremble as your hands finds her hips once more.

You almost forget what you were talking about.

Your mind is in no state to work properly anyway. Sameen made sure of that. One of her hands finds yours, her fingers intertwine with yours, your hands holding and from all of your previous activity, this one feels the most intimate. You put your chin on her shoulder and she smiles, feeling your face so close to hers again. "You however, I'm not sure if one night is enough." she whispers and you feel your heart drop and your legs go weak as if they could break in any second.

You give her a side glance, your eyes searching for hers and for a proof of what she's said. You want to see it yourself, as much as you love her voice, love her words, you need to  _see._ There's a smile unlike any you've seen on her face before. Its warm and strange and..you wonder.

Music's changing drastically and people are leaving the dance floor but you cannot seem to care. You wonder how many DJs swapped placed on that counter since you've started dancing with this blazing woman. "Feisty much ?" you ask her with a grin of your own, still determined to play a bit longer.

She shakes her head slowly and she's confusing you again. Your holding hands are on her stomach and her grip on your hair tightens and you know  _she wants to taste you so bad._ "Hungry. I'm starving." she whispers, your lips inched away from each other again.

Tonight, she has become the center of everything for you. You still wonder if this is just a beautiful dream, you wonder if you're still locked in your room, lying on your bed, sleeping pills on the night stand. You wonder if she's a simple imagination of your tired mind. "I want you." she practically moans out, more huskily and desperate and  _hungry_ and you know she's real.

Nothing so perfect could come out of your troubled little mind.

You close your eyes, letting the dark rhythm into your system and she's swaying her hips so hungrily, you can feel them ripping away the last remnants of your resistance. "Then take me." you whisper, your lips tease her ear as your tongue runs circles over it and you can feel her shivering in your arms.

She's so excited and its all because of  _you._

She nods but she's not taking the initiative just yet. "Not here." comes a whisper and you're tempted to open your eyes again but she continues and your senses are overwhelmed heavily. "You're not someone you fuck in the restrooms and then don't see for weeks, no." Sameen moans out and there's an explosion in your chest so wild and terrifying but so  _perfect_ at the same time. You want to say something but your voice feels like its broken, your throat is dry and you need something, anything, to wash down the disturbing silence that's so effectively stuck in your neck.

"I'm gonna break my rules for you, you know. My place." she continues to talk and its like a charm to your ears, its like a prayer and you're ready to be a believer. Heavens, she's calling you in, she's inviting you to a place not many has visited. You wonder if that's true but you're far too gone to care.

Her words are enough.

_You're so thirsty._ "Your place." you repeat and she smiles, head nodding, You're stunned and she knows, she feels it. The deep bass is in your system and she's so close and her hand is scratching your neck, nails digging into your flesh.  _Its burning so well._

You return to your previous position, both of you having enough of this slow, steady rhythm. She's staring into your eyes, they swap hunger between each other, her arms lazily over your shoulders, pushing your head forward. You're ready to seal your lips with hers.

So ready..

She's so close to your lips but she won't lean in. She's teasing you so effectively and you love it but you just want more. You need it. "No early leavings." she whispers as her lips touches yours but not quite giving in just yet. You nod and time seems to be slowly stopping. She plays with your hair behind you, wearing that smirk of hers and you realize how much you want it always present on her gorgeous face.

You've become quite addicted to it through this small amount of time you've been together.

Music slows down around you and everything seems so calm and peaceful and yet there's something in the air, something wild and hungry and you know its not just or Sameen. There's hunger in the air. "Breakfast. Some fun after that." the DJ says and her eyes scream at you to take her home. You're both so ready, you don't know what you're waiting for.

Your body reacts on its own, you've lost control of everything you're doing a long time ago.

Your lips are pressed together, eyes closed, and you know the time has stopped around you. Music goes on but you know,  _you feel_ the push she has on you and there's no way this can be happening. Everything suddenly feels like a deadly dream but you don't have the strength to think about anything. All you know, all you can think about, are her gentle yet wild lips against yours, claiming them, gently tearing them apart. She's so gentle and slow and it feels so different than anything you've done tonight.

Its like you're kissing a whole other person.

She strike you as the wild and deadly type but her touches are so calm. You thought you'd be just a random fuck in the toilets but she's taking you home. That one time Hanna kissed you felt so good but it didn't stopped anything.

Right now you're certain nothing exist. Nothing but you two. Time has no meaning anymore.

Her lips are moving gently against yours, her hands comes to caress your jaw as lean into her. Your hands are lying on her hips and you're pushing her into you. She hums in approval as your tongue slowly enters her mouth to dance with her own.

The tunes that embrace you are sparking inside you. Little flames causing little embers but its Sameen's touch that makes want to burst right out of your body. She ignites you and, to your own surprise, you are left alive. A scattered mess of a person, still alive though. She didn't burned you alive as you thought she might.

You just want more.

You break the kiss a few moments later and the World comes back to life again. The next thing you know, she's pressing her forehead against yours, her eyes still closed, her lips inches away from you as you share the same air, same breath. Her thumb comes to caress your bruised lower lip and you're not sure why, even that small touch feels like a flaming mess. She's whispering something and you don't really know, but you nod. Her head is pointing at the dress room and you think that maybe she's going for her things.

"Wait for me near the bar." she whispers as she finally re-opens her eyes, leaving you there on the dance floor. It takes too much out of you to force yourself to finally move from your spot, nearing to the bar.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel so empty all of a sudden.

Kara grabs your hand out of nowhere, guiding your lifeless body. When you're finally at the bar, she raises your chin with her fingers, searching for  _something_ , but you're not really sure what. She's smiling and you wonder why. She mumbles something to the bartender and he leaves right after that. Her fingers are cold against your skin, you ache to feel Sameen close again.

"You're leaving with her ?" Kara asks silently and you can actually  _hear_ the smug face as she talks. There's something else too. Something that sounds like  _worry._ You nod as she pushes a drink to your hand, prompting you to drink it. "Hope you tidied up the place a bit." she continues as the burning liquid slides down your throat. There's a small laugh and you shake your head. "Her place, not mine." you answer once you're done with your drink.

Kara stares at you intensively, her mouth nearly dropping. "Seriously ?" her eyes are burning with confusion and curiosity as she asks. You nod again, your eyes now focused on the dance floor, your body aching for hers. You wish she'd hurry. "That's new." Kara lets out as she moves closer. Harold is giving her his death glare and she laughs, waving him off. He's saying his goodbye and you too wave at him, not really trusting your own voice.

For a second, you wonder where Martine is. Its not like them to be separated like this when they don't have to. Kara holds your hand, her fingers drumming over it. "We don't even know where she lives. No one does, really. She's a pretty secretive person." Kara's voice seems quieter by second and you're already lost in your thoughts by the time she's done talking.

Could it be true ? Could you really be one of those few chosen ones to actually enter that forbidden dungeon of Sameen's place ? The DJ does strike you as that wild and pretty much free person, she seems to enjoy her life fully. In times, she reminds you of Hanna, only a little though.

The care-free life style seems familiar to both of them.

_Maybe._

Why you though ? What makes  _you_ so special ?

Who are  _you_ exactly ? A lonely IT programmer with nothing special to give ? Who are you to receive such special treatment from  _her_? There's a line standing behind you that goes for  _miles_ and yet she picked you ? It makes no sense.

There's a sudden panic attack ready to strike you down, there's anxiety that's ready to force you out of the club and right back into your bed. Now you remember why you don't go out anymore, the noise is too much and you just want to leave. Right now. "Kara..I don't-" you try to say but she interrupts you with a sudden jolt and you end up in her arms, struggling at first, but when you hear her relaxed laughter, your body forces itself to relax as well. You feel a lot calmer against her touch, letting out a deep breath you didn't even know you were holding.

She's holding you in a similar way, just as Sameen did a while back.

Kara places a lonely strand of hair behind your ear, her arms are now loosely placed over your chest, fingers playing with your necklace. "Just do what feels right, kiddo. She would have left already if she wouldn't be interested." Kara says with a smile and you relax a bit more. Its true but..

She's not here. Its been a while, songs have changed, people come and go. Sameen's nowhere to be found. "Well she's not here either.." Suddenly you feel your friend's grip tightening, she's almost shaking in rage and you wonder why. You glance up and you see her jaw clenched tight, ready to tear flesh if needed. Kara's eyes are glaring at the dance floor when she notices one random thug being all touchy with her girlfriend. Your eyes follow hers and you see Martine flipping the dude's drink over his head, ready to leave.

He grabs her by the arm and she gives him a hard slap, he stumbles back into the crowd of people who are too annoyed to tolerate him. He ends on the floor. Kara's laughing as her girlfriend wields a victory smirk.

They're talking already, Kara and Martine, but your eyes stay fixated on the guy. He's picking something from his belt and you can't really see what but its shining and..

Suddenly Sameen has her arm around his neck, strangling him, her other hand holding his arm behind his back. Your eyes widen and you want to call for help but Sameen sees you and she shakes her head. You glance back at Martine and Kara but they're already into each other. Other people doesn't seem to care, or they didn't notice at all. You see him grabbing the arm around his neck but there's no use. Sameen is holding him in place and his legs are giving up, air leaving his lungs. Sameen whispers something to him and he nods, your eyes focus on the shining thing that's now on the ground. Sameen punches his back and he falls down, she picks the the thing you think is a knife and she slowly walks to you.

She's inches away from you now, she's showing you her hand, prompting you to take it. There's a slight fear present in your mind right now but there's something else there too. Something hungry, something way too stronger than fear. You glance back at Kara one last time and she nods, so does Martine. You take Sameen's hand and she leads you to the exit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You exit the club quite eagerly, her arm wrapped around you and the cold winter air feels like nothing, she makes you feel so warm, wanted and  _safe._ There's people staring at you, surprise written all over their face but you don't care. Sameen doesn't seem to either. Its hard to see, and you'd have to know her, you'd have to be close to her, the way you are right now, to notice that little grin that's written all over her beautiful face.

She's so silent on the way to her apartment and you wonder why but her arm is making you feel so good. She's smaller than you but she's supporting you just the right way.

Your movements are a little tipsy, and honestly so are hers, but soon you arrive to building that reminds you of an old abandoned warehouse. You'd be worried for a second but then you remember that yeah, she's a DJ, she needs her space to work her charm. She's a  _magician_ and her work is art you love. The lack of neighbours sure is a plus too. It has a certain spell to it. It yells  _Sameen_ when you look at it. So does the two black sport cars neatly placed on the parking lot. She's surely getting a lot of money for her skills and yet she still picked this instead of an overpriced studio.

_Its just like her,_ you think.

She's searching for the keys in her bag and something inside you breaks as she swears, she's far too impatient and its  _too cute._

Suddenly you find yourself pushing her against the nearest wall, hands at both sides of her head, her own letting the bag drop, her fingers running eagerly through your hair, scrapping your scalp and its a fantastic feeling. Its like she's burning your skin away. Your lips are moving eager together, dancing almost. The dark, tempting music is absent from both of your systems but your body moves nonetheless. Her lips feel like velvet, they're hot and smooth and  _tempting._ She breaks the kiss with a smile, licking her lips and you have to hold yourself to not lean in and claim them as yours again.

"Just give me a moment." she whispers as you back away slowly. She's searching for her keys frantically and you let a small laugh escape your lips. She's finally unlocking but you can't take it.

As she's finally opening the large door, you embrace her from behind and you push both of you forward, shutting the door behind you. She's chuckling and  _moaning_ and oh dear God you haven't heard anything so erotic in ages.

She's taking the initiative now, pushing you against the doors, locking them, her bag is forgotten on the small table near them. You don't have the time to take in your surroundings, all you notice are dark coloured walls and a beautiful looking mixing counter with big ass loudspeakers. She's claiming your lips the next second.

She's way more hungrier now, her movements are frantic and desperate and you let her, your own hands finds her hips and you push her to you, wanting to feel more.

A lot more. Your hands finds her jacket, your fingers work on the zipper and you're so eager, so hungry yourself. You feel her smirking against your lips as she pushes her hand into your jeans, finding what she created all that time ago. Her lips falls to your neck and you're sure she's leaving bite marks all over it. Suddenly she's pinning your hands over your head and you let out a sharp gasp as she bites down on your skin quite hungrily.

Your eyes stare into hers and you're suddenly not so sure what you're seeing in them anymore.

One of her hands leave yours, unzipping your jacket, throwing it away. You'd move but you don't want to, you let her control everything. She's raising your shirt, revealing your abdomen and suddenly she drops on her knees, her tongue giving special attention to the skin there as her hands land on your breasts. She's playing with them like a little child, gripping and teasing as her tongue works dangerously close.

Your breath is ragged and your vision cloudy, your head is pinned backwards and you do not dare to move. You don't ever want her to stop.

Her fingers work on your belt steadily and her lips are leaving wet marks all over your skin. She bite every now and then and when you feel your jeans being dragged down, you shiver in anticipation. Your hands are trembling and still successfully above your head. "Sam.." you practically whine out and she laughs, lifting your leg one by one and you step out of your jeans.

She's back on her feet now, kissing you tenderly, hands playing with your breasts through your shirt.

Her fingers touches your forearm, she's tracing a path down, stopping at your neck. "I like that." she says as she seals your lips together once more, guiding your hands down. "Hold on tight." she whispered against your ear and you have no time to react as she scoops you into her arms. Your legs tightens around her hips as she pushes you harder to the large metal doors, her lips peepers your neck with hungry, passion filled kisses.

Its like she's sucking away your entire soul.

You stay in this position just a bit longer, her arms examining your body so hungrily, so fiercely, you're afraid you'll break any second. Suddenly she's backing down, still holding you tightly, your lips never leaving one another. Your nails are digging into her shoulders, your teeth biting the sensitive flesh right under her jaw and she hisses so  _delightfully._

You're being dropped on the bed in a few moments later and she's on top of you seconds later. Clothes are being thrown to every side of the room and there's unspoken passion and hunger between both of you. You take a look before your eyes close and her body is..

You've never seen anything so perfect, flawless. You want to worship her till the end of times.

Her fingers are moving deliberately all over your skin, reaching your heated and wanting core. There's a devilish smirk on her lips and you know she's proud of herself. So proud of the wetness she alone created.

She's staring right into your eyes as her fingers enter you, steadily and slowly at first, but picking up speed as she notices the hungry spark in your eyes. Her movements are precise, she knows your every nerve, every little spot. Her tongue runs over your neck, biting lightly and your nails dig into the flesh of her back as you know just how close you are.

She knows. Its her bite that sends you off the cliff and you come with such intensity, it feels like your muscles are being ripped apart. And she's smirking down at you, running her juices covered fingers over your lips and as you taste yourself, you've lost the last remnants of your control.

You roll her over, hands pinning above her head, lips passionately dancing with hers. After your first orgasm, you already know that you'll never want this night to end.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your eyes open and you're greeted by a lone ray of sunshine. Its hitting your eyes and you realize that, no, you're not in your bed or your apartment. The room is smelling of sex and sweat and there's  _someone_ pressed against your chest. You're literally spooning someone.  _Someone_. You can't remember.  _This is why you don't drink,_ you think lazily and you wonder if you should quickly disappear and just forget.

You don't do one-night stands but what's the point of living when you can't break some rules. Even if they are your own.

You sit up, stretching your muscles silently and your eyes falls back on the woman lying right next to you, she's gripping the covers but most of her body is uncovered. Naked flesh literally calling you to have another bite. You smile when you ran your fingers over your back, feeling the slight burning pain. She left you quite the memory. When you see the shorter figure with dark hair sprawled all across her back, when you see the slight bite marks  _you_ left on her, you realize just who it is, who you're trying to run away from.

The thought is still there though, you're not sure whether you should stay or no. Well,  _you don't want to, honestly._ Your bladder however decides for you. You stand up, searching for the bathroom.

In the mirror you see your tired self. Your hair is messy and your back looks like a scratching post, red marks are literally everywhere on your body and there's a pleasant burn when you trace your fingers over them. As you splash water on your face, you uncover similar marks on your neck.

You'd be worried but..

Sameen surely doesn't look any better.

Once you're done, you hear a small whine and you hear the covers shift. There's a small smile appearing on your tired face, your fingers running through your hair, a small yawn escaping your lips. "Whatever you're doing or wherever you are, get your ass back here. Its cold." says the voice, sounding both mad and tired at the same time.

When you arrive back to the bedroom, she's sitting, covers lazily placed over her shoulders. She's so tired, you can see it on her face. With a big yawn, she opens her eyes and holds up her hand. Same way she did back at the club. "Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up." you whisper but its a silent noise soon as she's pressing your lips together and it feels  _just right._

"Mmh.." she murmurs as you both lay down, Sameen's already taking the covers, placing them over you both. She's already falling asleep when the doubt in your mind is back. "I should probably-" you try to say but her voice is raspier and so much stronger than yours."You should not. Now shut up and sleep..its early."

"Well that's true but I don't th-" second time you were interrupted and it would bother you quite well if it wasn't for her lips pressing into yours, silencing you in the perfect manner. Her hand is in your hair and she's gripping them lazily. Her face is turned to yours, lips moving together in a perfect little dance.

She's staring right into your eyes and whatever it is that you've seen in them decided for you. You're not going anywhere.

You're lying in that position again, she's showing you her back and you let your hand wander, you spoon her and you're wondering if she's gonna move but..

She stays in complete peace. If anything, she's moving closer against you, relaxing even more.

You let a small, weak smile appear on your lips as you close your eyes.

"You're quite grumpy in the morning."

"Shh."

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed. I apologize for the grammar but English isn't my native language. Did what i could. Hopefully this wasn't totally out of place. Also tags, first time uploading something here so if there's anything, just let me know. Other than that, thanks for reading.


End file.
